Grin and Bear Through It
by BiOH4z4rD
Summary: Against better judgement, Maureen filled out a shady survey, now she is the newest Proxy for the IFPA (Inter-Fandom Protection Agency). She is then sent through the multiverse to eliminate viruses, Mary Sues, Evil Plot Bunnies, and whatever the hell else the universes decides to throw at her.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that popped into my mind when I read the message on the screen was;_'What…?'_ Apparently the person who hacked into my computer had an obscure sense of humour. Instead of the regular login screen you get with opening up your desktop, was the familiar error box, except it was edited to say: _'Begin __**IFPA**__ interview?'_

I tried resetting my computer a couple of times, then using Ctrl+Alt+Del, and finally unplugging my computer and then turning it back on, but no matter what I tried it was still stuck on that one error box. Crying out in absolute frustration, I gave into it and clicked on the _Okay_ button. It then switched to a very detailed survey including personal interests, weight, and basic skill questions (i.e. _Can you operate a vehicle?_). After that, it ran me through an impulsivity test, observation test, adaptability test, and others of the like. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I finished it.

It calibrated for a bit and another word box popped up, this one was decorated in pastel coloured flowers, bows, and other girly implements and had the words '_CONGRATULATIONS! You passed!_' in it. And that's when things got buggered up, real bad. The floor fell apart and I began to tumble to my death with reality fading into black nothingness.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know. It's short, but I hate spending time on lame intros so just go to the next chapter bro!


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was screaming.

I was screaming.

But it didn't matter because I couldn't hear anything over the shrieking wind blowing in my face and ears.  
I was surrounded by complete void and darkness and I was scared. I hoped, prayed, wished for it to end.  
The falling, the screaming, the wind…

I wanted to go home so bad.  
Or at least wake up so I could go and cry in my mother's arms.

And finally, what seemed like an eternity, a single beam of light opened up beneath me. It was pale and blue, and absolutely beautiful. As soon as my body touched it, a bouncy and effervescent feeling filled me. I was no longer scared, I felt…safe within it. It took me a minute to realize I was suspended it the air and no longer falling. I began floating towards its source and was unable to comprehend what was happening. I finally figured I was going to heaven or something of the like.

_"Even though it is flattering of you to think such a thing, I unfortunately must inform you this is not heaven Ms. Sylvester."_

I whipped my head to see a slightly less creepy Slenderman look alike. He had no face and was a very dark shade of grey. He wore a blue suit accompanied with a white tie giving him a charming yet professional look. And was that…the _Tumblr_ T on it?

_"I assure you Ms. Sylvester, I am not at all related to that uncouth killing machine and yes it is the Tumblr logo on my suit."_The ominous voice echoed around the blackness. The faceless stranger looked slightly miffed at my perception of him, but never less remained professional and charming. "Where…what…why am I here?" I asked, my voice shaky and hoarse from all of the screaming I did. Faceless sighed and walked over to my floating form, his non-existent stare never leaving me. _"I am quite surprised that you have not figured it out, you are such a bright young lady, but it is understandable given that you this is the first time you travelled into the multiverse…"_ He mused, giving me a once over. He then walked to my left and sat on a newly manifested chair.

He then gestured for me to join him and before I could even open my mouth to respond, I was sitting across a table from him, holding a cup of hot tea. _"I believe that will help with your nerves, you can drink it while I explain," _Faceless chided.

_"I am the personification of Tumblr; I govern and maintain the multiverses,"_ He began, watching me take a tentative sip of tea, _"I am also the founder of an organization called the Inter-Fandom Protection Agency, or IFPA for short,"_ My eyes widened in realization, he was behind the weird computer hack survey thing! _"It is made up of other Host Fandoms like myself, we operate in utmost subtly, protecting the canon from getting too muddled with and imbalanced from outside forces…however we cannot enter the multiverses and directly deal with the…ah…__**problems**__…that appear within them."_  
He paused, shoulders becoming stiff. He looked really annoyed about something. _"However there is one loophole, we are able to send a proxy into the universes and restore order to them, but finding a proxy is very, __**very**__, hard, they need a certain…je ne sais quoi*."_ I stiffened, connecting one and two together. _'No…'_

_"Yes, Maureen, you have that special quality, and you are our newest proxy."_ Faceless stated, folding his hands on his lap. Is that the reason I was taken from home, sent spiraling into an abyss, and held captive by a weird Slenderman wannabe? No, this is not happening! Any second I will wake up and be in my bed because I fell asleep in front of the computer again. Any second now…1…2…3…

_"I thought I made it clear I was not associated with that barbaric creature Ms. Sylvester."_ Faceless snapped, bringing me back to my current situation. _"And this is not up for debate, we've been searching for a new proxy for months since our last one expired, and time is of the essence,"_ He stood suddenly and grabbed my arm, table and tea disappearing.

We walked through the darkness, passing by doors that were not there before. We finally stopped at a worn, wooden door with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. _"Your first job will be to take care of a sue known as Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, from the infamous My Immortal. She has been making a mess of the canon and has the most horrid vocabulary, she must be done away with immediately, and Hailey will be there to assist you."_

We entered the door and I was surprised to see a tidy apartment covered in everything Harry Potter. There were posters, pictures, books, plushies, costumes, heck even _wands_! "Oh, I wasn't expecting a visit from you Cornelius." I turned around to see one of the cutest boys I've ever seen in my lifetime.

He had an unruly head of black hair, brilliant green eyes, and those cute, nerdy glasses I've seen in movies. His wardrobe was…interesting. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it with black trousers and a multi-coloured scarf that trailed behind him from the sheer length. I hid behind Faceless to avoid embarrassing myself; I swear I'm so awkward around the male species, especially if they're attractive!

_"Good evening, Hailey, I have someone I want to introduce you to,"_ Faceless replied, pushing me in front of him. _"This is Maureen, she is the proxy."_ I gave a frightened squeak and clutched the hem of my hoodie for dear life. Oh God, oh God, wwwwwhhhhhyyyyy? "A new proxy? This is absolutely brilliant! The last one was a big, ugly prat!" Cutie exclaimed, rushing forward to meet me.

"Hullo my name is Hailey Rowling, what's yours?" He asked, his British accent making my insides melt. "M-Maureen Sylvester." I choked out. _'Dammit! I sounded like a bloody goon! Way to fuck up your first meeting with a really cute guy!'_ I thought, dying a little on the inside. Faceless gave a quiet snicker; I forgot he could read my thoughts! _'Not helping, chairfucker!'_ I yelled mentally. All the while Hailey was observing me with eager eyes and it was driving me nuts!

_'Does he want me to do a flip or something? What should I do?'_ I couldn't think right so I pulled my hood over my face and tried to block off reality. "Brilliant! It's like you chose this one for me Cornelius, she seems like a treat to work with!" Hailey gushed, happy at the prospect of having a decent partner. I smiled a little, happy at the compliment. I took a chance and lifted my eyes to meet his before quickly looking away. Damn hormones…

_"Well, now that you are acquainted, we need to get the ball rolling. You two will be going on a mission in your fandom, Hailey."_ Cornelius explained. Hailey looked up at Cornelius and his grin widened. "You mean I finally get to…?" He trailed off when Cornelius nodded. "This is absolutely brilliant! I finally get to get rid of that horrible excuse for a living creature!" Hailey cheered! Grabbing my hand, he dragged me to a gigantic fireplace and took a handful of grey powder.  
"This is floo powder, you just say where you want to go and throw it down and you'll arrive there in another fireplace, but remember to say it clearly, we don't want to repeat what happened in the Chamber of Secrets do we? Ha ha." He let go of my hand and stood in the fireplace before shouting, "DIAGON ALLEY!" and disappearing in flurry of emerald flames!

Cornelius was now not even trying to hide his laughter at my facial expression. He gestured for me to go and I blanched. _'I'm going to die.'_ I thought simply, _'I am going to die.'_

_"Don't be so negative, just follow Hailey's footsteps and you will be fine."_ Cornelius offered, handing me some floo powder._"Now remember, it's DIE-a-GONE Alley, not DAY-a-GUN Alley."_  
I gulped and cleared my throat. I took a moment to gather my courage and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" before being engulfed in emerald flames.

* * *

I hope this is better than the last chapter, see you!


End file.
